


You, Me, Cat, and Midnight

by kamsharigatou



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, MINSUNG UNTUK HIDUP, Stray Kids Fluff, minsung - Freeform, minsung for life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsharigatou/pseuds/kamsharigatou
Summary: Secuil kisah munculnya kucing pengganggu di tengah malam yang justru mempertemukan Jisung dengan Minho.(sebelumnya telah di post di wattpad buku kompilasi ms bersama author lain serta up di twt :D)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	You, Me, Cat, and Midnight

**[you, me, cat, and midnight]**

Lee Minho x Han Jisung

Written by **Kamsharigatou.**

**♤ DIBUAT PADA 22 DESEMBER 2020 ♤**

\--------

Tengah malam bukanlah hal spesial.

Tengah malam hanyalah sebagai penanda waktu bahwa hari telah berganti. 

Hanya berisikan langit yang berlatar menampilkan pekatnya kegelapan malam disertai bulan yang bersinar terang. Namun, hal itu terkadang membawa sensasi tersendiri bagi orang yang melihatnya. Ada semacam perasaan tenang dan damai dalam menikmati waktu tengah malam yang begitu sunyi. 

Tetapi tetap saja, bagi Han Jisung bahwa tengah malam itu bukanlah hal yang menarik.

Ia tidak pernah mau terbangun di waktu tersebut. Hal itu akan mengurangi kualitas waktu tidurnya sehingga harus menjalani hari baru dengan tubuh tidak kondusif. Bisa dibilang Jisung protektif dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Hal sekecil itu akan membuat tubuhnya rentan dikarenakan ia sering mudah terkena penyakit. 

Kalau misalnya Jisung terbangun di waktu tersebut tiba-tiba, maka ia lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya kembali, dibandingkan harus terjaga seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang kebanyakan.

Namun, kali ini berbeda.

Jisung terbangun dengan kondisi tenggorokan yang gatal. Tangannya dengan segera meraba-raba botol minum yang biasanya ia letakan di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Saat ia berhasil meraihnya, helaan nafas kasar langsung dikeluarkannya ketika menyadari bahwa isi botol minum tersebut kosong. Jisung lupa mengisinya.

“Haish… Nambah kerjaan aja sih,” gerutu Jisung kesal.

Akhirnya mau tak mau, ia keluar dari kamarnya serta berjalan secara hati-hati menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur. Diperhatikan kondisi rumahnya yang saat ini sangat sepi. Jisung hanya sendirian dikarenakan orang tuanya terdapat urusan ke luar kota selama dua minggu.

Wajahnya berusaha untuk santai, meskipun batinnya deg-degan akut. Takut ada makhluk lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di keheningan malam itu. Itulah salah satu hal yang ia tidak sukai dari waktu tengah malam, apalagi di saat ia benar-benar hanya sendirian di rumah.

Ia berjalan cukup cepat menuju dispenser yang terletak di samping kulkas. Diisinya botol minum tersebut hingga penuh. Setelah selesai, Jisung bergegas ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya.

_Bruk!_

Jisung terperanjat kaget.

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku seperti robot. Kepala ingin menoleh, tetapi saraf tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan tidak berfungsi. Dalam batinnya, ia memanjatkan doa semoga hal yang ditakutkannya sejak tadi tidak muncul. Kedua manik hitamnya terpejam erat.

_“Meow….”_

“Eh?”

Perlahan kedua matanya dibuka dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya pemuda itu mendengar suara meongan kucing. Jisung tidak berhalusinasi, kan? Ia takut saja kalau ternyata itu suara kucing jadi-jadian.

Jisung mengumpulkan niat beraninya. Tubuhnya berputar ke belakang secara perlahan. Pemandangan yang tampak di hadapannya kali ini sukses membuatnya terkejut. Tidak. Bukan rasa terkejut yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Tetapi ini rasa terkejut yang membuatnya emosi. Ia menghela nafas kasar.

“Lagi?!”

Ia berteriak keras begitu melihat atap dapur yang dari papan triplek putih itu tepat terjatuh ke bawah. Beruntung tidak mengenai tubuh Jisung, tapi tetap saja suara jatuhnya yang keras itu membuatnya kaget. Apalagi disertai dengan tubuh makhluk buntelan kecil yang menatapnya tanpa rasa berdosa.

Seekor kucing berbulu oranye yang sedang terduduk di atas papan triplek itu. Makhluk berbulu itu yang semula menatap Jisung, kini mulai menjilati tubuhnya.

“Lo lagi, lo lagi.”

Jisung menggerutu kesal. Ia tidak peduli disangka gila karena berbicara dengan kucing yang tidak paham apa-apa. Intinya dia kesal dengan kehadiran kucing oranye itu!

Ini sudah keempatnya kalinya kucing tersebut hadir di rumahnya dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Kejadiannya selalu sama. Kucing asing itu merobohkan atap dapur rumahnya. Gara-gara makhluk berbulu itu, Jisung menghabiskan waktunya untuk memanggil tukang bangunan untuk membetulkan atap rumahnya. Bahkan tukang bangunan itu sampai bosan dengan Jisung karena lagi-lagi wajah pemuda itu yang mereka lihat tiap membetulkan rumah.

“Bisa nggak sih lo nggak nyusahin?”

Jisung mengomel. Sedangkan yang diomeli hanya menatap diam. Tidak! Jisung tidak akan luluh begitu saja dengan tatapan yang sok imut dan polos itu!

"Pus pus, ayo sini keluar. Lo udah mengganggu ketenangan gue akhir-akhir ini!" Jisung masih mengomel. Tubuhnya memimpin ke depan bermaksud mengajak si kucing oranye untuk berjalan mengikutinya keluar rumah. Mendadak rasa takutnya di malam itu hilang dan luntur begitu saja.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati-hati. Suara jangkrik yang berisik sukses memecahkan keheningan malam. Setidaknya itu lebih baik, dibandingkan ia harus mendengar suara tokek atau cicak yang menurutnya menyeramkan. 

Masih dituntunnya kucing oranye itu untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Begitu ia telah sampai di pagar, segera didorongnya tubuh kucing itu dengan pelan menggunakan kakinya.

“Kucing gue jangan didorong begitu dong!”

Seruan tiba-tiba dari seseorang itu mengagetkan Jisung. Pemuda manis itu mendongak pelan, ia takut bahwa yang berbicara ternyata bukan sejenis makhluk dengannya.

Tetapi yang dilihatnya sekarang ini justru adalah pemandangan seorang pria bersurai hitam yang menatapnya tajam. Pria itu langsung menggendong tubuh kucing yang sempat didorong oleh Jisung tadi. Jisung menghela nafas lega bahwa ternyata pria itu adalah manusia sama sepertinya.

“Gue dorongnya juga pelan kok!” Jisung membela diri.

“Tetep aja nggak sopan.” Pria itu kini mengelus kucing yang berada di gendongannya itu dengan lembut.

Jisung mendelik. “Jadi kucing itu punya lo?”

“Hm, kenapa?”

Pria itu menatap Jisung tajam. Pemuda manis itu juga tidak ingin kalah. Enak saja, pria asing itu ingin mengomelinya karena mendorong kucingnya begitu? Lantas apakah Jisung terima begitu saja karena kucingnya itu sudah berkali-kali merobohkan atap rumahnya?!

“Ajarin kucing lo buat nggak robohin atap rumah orang sembarangan.”

“Dia itu hewan.”

Jisung bersungut kesal, “Lo jadi majikannya harusnya tahu tata krama punya hewan peliharaan tuh kayak gimana! Gara-gara kucing lo, gue harus manggil tukang bangunan berkali-kali!”

Pria asing itu terdiam. Setelah itu, ia mengedikkan bahunya, “Maaf.”

“Nggak niat,” cibir Jisung.

Pria asing itu mendelik. Tiba-tiba dengan tenaga kilat, orang itu menurunkan kucing dari gendongannya, lantas dengan segera menarik Jisung untuk segera mengikutinya. Pria itu mendorong Jisung dengan paksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir di dekat situ.

Bisa dibilang Jisung adalah pemuda yang memiliki refleks lambat. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya kini berada di dalam mobil bersama orang asing yang tidak dikenalinya sama sekali. 

"Kenalin, nama gue Minho."

Pria asing yang menariknya tiba-tiba itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Jisung berdecak kesal. Sumpah, hal seperti ini beneran _unexpected_ banget. Kenapa bisa pula dia berakhir di sini?!

“Gara-gara lo, gue nggak sempat buat kunci pagar.” Jisung menatap sinis. Ia mengabaikan salam perkenalan dari Minho. “Kalau rumah gue sampe kemalingan, intinya lo yang harus tanggung jawab!” teriaknya.

“Kayaknya lo tipe anak rumahan banget, ya.” Minho tersenyum miring. “Gue jarang liat lo.”

“Mungkin mata lo perlu diperiksa lagi deh,” balas Jisung kesal. Enak saja. Memang Jisung tipe anak rumahan, tapi dia masih bisa buat bersosialisasi. Bahkan si Minho ini yang justru tidak pernah dilihatnya sedari dulu.

“Bercanda.” Minho terkekeh. “Gue sibuk kuliah di luar kota. Jarang pulang ke rumah. Ini juga balik pas lagi liburan, makanya gue nggak pernah liat lo.”

“Terus?” Jisung bertanya acuh. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan menyiratkan _‘Ya, urusannya apa sama gue? Peduli apa gue?’_

Minho tersenyum kecil. Ia tertarik dengan Jisung yang tampak tarik-ulur seperti ini. Rasanya ia sedang diuji.

“Nama lo siapa?”

“Lo mau bawa gue kemana?”

Jisung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia kembali mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Minho.

“Jalan-jalan. Cari angin,” balas Minho santai. Tangannya mengemudikan mobil dengan lihai. “Orang rumahan kayak lo harus tahu gimana serunya jalan-jalan di tengah malam kayak gini,” lanjutnya.

“Lo bukan penculik, kan?” Jisung bertanya dengan tangannya yang memakai sabuk pengaman. Meskipun diculik, setidaknya Jisung berusaha untuk tetap mematuhi peraturan ketika menaiki mobil.

Minho tidak membalas, namun kedua alisnya naik turun seakan menggoda pertanyaan dari Jisung tadi. “Menurut lo gimana?”

“Wajah lo nggak cocok buat jadi penculik,” balas Jisung jujur.

“Terlalu _soft._ ”

 _Ckitt!_ Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti mendadak. Tubuh Jisung bisa saja terantuk ke depan kalau saja dia tidak mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Pemuda berparas manis itu menatap sang pengemudi dengan horor. Jisung tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lantaran ia masih terkejut.

Minho menyeringai. “Apakah tadi bisa disebut dengan _soft?_ ”

“Sinting!”

Jisung menjerit kencang. Sumpah mimpi apa sih dia bisa bertemu dengan orang semacam ini. Pemuda itu mendadak jadi takut dengan tingkah laku Minho yang terlalu mengejutkan itu. Kondisi jalan raya yang sepi bukan berarti pria itu bisa seenaknya mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

Minho menyeringai ketika melihat Jisung menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada. Bahkan Jisung juga memegang sabuk pengamannya dengan erat sebagai bentuk defensif kepadanya.

“Siapa nama lo?”

Jisung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, bermaksud untuk mengabaikan. Namun, tiba-tiba Minho menarik dagunya dengan lembut. Hingga kini manik hitam keduanya itu saling bertemu. Jisung juga baru menyadari bahwa Minho sedikit memajukan tubuhnya.

“Nama lo.”

Minho menatapnya teduh. Namun, ucapannya yang sarat akan dominasi itu seolah berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan mata pria itu.

“Han Jisung.”

Minho tersenyum kecil. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jisung, lalu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya seperti biasa. Atmosfer keheningan di tengah mereka tidak bisa dihindari. Jisung masih tidak ada pikiran kemana Minho akan membawanya pergi, tapi batinnya mengatakan bahwa pria asing itu bukanlah orang berbahaya. 

Entahlah bagaimana bisa tipe orang seperti Jisung yang selalu merasionalkan pikirannya kini lebih mengikuti kata hatinya.

Minho melirik sebentar dan mendapati Jisung yang kini mulai diam. Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Minho murni keluar di tengah malam saat itu hanya ingin mencari keberadaan kucingnya yang menghilang. Minho hanya spontan saja ketika menarik Jisung keluar dari rumahnya saat itu. Bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, tidak menyangka bahwa tindakan gilanya itu berhasil membuat Jisung berada di dalam mobilnya.

Jemari tangan Minho bergerak untuk menyalakan musik. Lagu berjudul Moonlight dari band Chase Atlantic mulai mengalun mengisi keheningan di mobil itu. 

Jisung melirik dari ujung matanya melihat Minho menyetir mobilnya dengan fokus. Pemuda berparas manis itu menghela nafas pelan. Kedua manik hitamnya akhirnya kembali berkelana mengobservasi keindahan langit di malam hari. Lampu jalanan yang bersinar itu tampak beradu dengan terangnya sinar bulan.

“Eh?”

Jisung bergumam kecil ketika mobil mulai memasuki ke dalam area salah satu restoran _franchise_ ayam terkenal. Tepatnya ke bagian _drive-thru_. Minho melirik dengan seringai tipis.

“Ngemil di malam hari kayaknya enak.”

Jisung menggeleng. Ia menunjukkan botol minumnya yang baru Jisung sadari bahwa ia membawanya sejak keluar dari rumah tadi. 

“Gue bawa air putih kok.”

“Gue bilang ngemil, bukan minum.”

Ck! Jisung berdecak kesal. Namun, ia memilih diam saja dibandingkan harus menghabiskan waktunya berargumen dengan pria itu. Hingga akhirnya makanan pesanan si Minho itu telah siap, pria itu menaruhnya di jok belakang mobil. Wangi makanan cepat saji itu menguar di udara.

Bohong kalau Jisung tidak tergoda dengan makanan itu. Tetapi ia lebih memilih mempertahankan _poker face_ -nya, dibandingkan harus ketahuan menikmati wangi makanan itu secara terang-terangan.

Mobil kembali melaju di tengah keheningan malam. Hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka berdua di pinggir jembatan besar yang di bawahnya menampilkan keindahan sungai terkenal di kota itu.

“Yuk, keluar.”

Minho keluar dari mobil lebih dahulu dengan cepat. Baru saja Jisung ingin membuka pintu, tapi si Minho itu telah lebih dulu membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Jisung keluar dengan ogah-ogahan. Jengkel banget rasanya. Padahal dia bisa buka pintu itu sendiri.

“Bagus kan pemandangannya?”

Jisung mengangguk kecil. Namun, kedua tangannya mendekap untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. “Tapi dingin…”

Minho segera menoleh. Pria itu baru menyadari kalau Jisung hanya mengenakan piyama satin longgar berwarna abu-abu. Tentunya piyama tersebut tidak bisa menghalau udara di musim dingin seperti ini. Minho merutuk pelan menyadari tingkah bodohnya itu.

Pria itu dengan sigap mengambil jaket tebal dari mobilnya.  
Minho memasangkan jaket tersebut ke tubuh Jisung sembari tersenyum tipis. Kali ini senyumannya itu membuat Jisung sedikit luluh, setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan Jisung harus melihat seringai menyebalkan itu.

“Gue sering liat lo..”

“Dimana?” tanya Jisung pelan.

Minho terkekeh pelan, “Rumah gue tuh ada di ujung jalan. Kadang kalau gue lagi jalan sore keliling komplek, gue sering lihat lo di kamar lagi belajar.”

“Lo nguntit?!”

“Makanya ditutup dong tirai jendelanya!” Minho berdecak kesal. Rasanya jengah juga pria itu dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh Jisung. Emangnya wajah Minho sekriminal itu apa?!

Jisung tidak membalas. Ia hanya merengut cuek. Semula ia berdiri bersampingan dengan Minho di pinggir jembatan. Namun, kini Jisung berpindah duduk di atas kap mobil milik Minho.

“Siapa yang ngizinin lo duduk disitu?”

“Gue.”

Jisung membalas cuek sambil menggosokkan kedua permukaan tangannya yang semula dingin supaya hangat lagi. Minho tidak membalas dikarenakan ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk mengambil makanan yang dibelinya tadi. Sebungkus kentang goreng beserta cola.

“Mau?” tawar Minho. Pria itu ikut duduk di samping Jisung.

“Nggak baik makan di jam segini. Metabolisme tubuh jadi kacau nanti.” Jisung berujar tapi dengan tangan yang ikut mengambil kentang goreng tersebut.  
  
Minho tersenyum geli. “Tapi lo ikutan makan kentang ini.”  
  
“Kalau ditawari sih, ya jelas nggak bakal nolak.” Jisung membalas cuek.  
  
Kedua manik hitam Minho mengobservasi pemuda di sampingnya ini dengan lamat. Jisung itu memiliki paras yang manis, disertai pipi gembul yang membuatnya terlihat seperti percampuran tupai dan hamster. Menggemaskan. 

Apalagi Jisung duduk dengan kaki yang menggantung di udara. Lucu sekali melihat tubuhnya tidak bisa mencapai pijakan tanah. Minho sudah tertarik dengan pemuda itu sejak lama. Minho ingat awal pertemuan ia melihat Jisung. Saat itu ia sedang melihat Jisung sedang menyiram kebun rumahnya sambil bernyanyi merdu. Minho yang tidak sengaja melewati rumah Jisung ketika sedang jalan sore itu pun jadi luluh.

Minho jadi menyesal kenapa setiap liburan semester ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Melihat Jisung adalah suatu pemandangan menyenangkan yang tidak pernah disesalinya.  
  
Dikarenakan terlalu fokus mengamati Jisung. Tidak sengaja Minho menyenggol botol minuman milik pemuda itu. Lantas Jisung menjerit kencang.  
  
“TUPPERWARE GUE!”  
  
Beruntung botol minum tersebut tidak jatuh ke bawah. Minho dengan sigap meraih botol tersebut. Seringai Minho kembali tampak. “Oh, jadi begini cara buat narik perhatian lo.”  
  
Jisung mendesis kesal. Ditatapnya si yang lebih tua dengan tajam, sementara tangan kecilnya terulur dengan maksud untuk meminta Minho memberikan botol tersebut padanya segera. Minho tentunya tidak akan terpengaruh dengan pandangan sok galak itu.  
  
“Terserah lo mau caper kayak gimana, tapi jangan sentuh tupperware gue!”  
  
Minho tertawa keras. Tangannya dengan lancang mengacak surai coklat tua Jisung, tapi tangan satunya lagi masih menahan botol tersebut di belakang tubuhnya. 

“Memang kenapa, hm? Kalau rusak, gue bisa beliin yang baru kok.”  
  
“Mama gue pasti tahu kalau botolnya ganti.” Jisung mendesis kesal. Raut ekspresi wajah ibunya yang murka itu sudah terbayang di pikirannya.  
  
“Woah, jadi ini kode ya biar gue bisa ketemu sama calon mertua?”  
  
Kedua manik hitam Jisung menatap aneh. “Maksud lo apa?”  
  
“Pendekatan, mungkin?”  
  
“Kita nggak saling kenal.”  
  
“Tadi kan udah kenalan.”  
  
Jisung menyipit kesal. “Gue tahu lo nggak sebodoh itu. Kita cuma kenal nama.”  
  
“Tapi lo nggak nolak sama sekali gue ajak jalan tiba-tiba kayak gini. Harusnya lo takut, kan?” Minho menatap Jisung dengan pandangan final seakan-akan tidak ingin dibantah.  
  
Jisung terdiam. Mendadak pikirannya melanglang buana. Iya? Kenapa juga? Kenapa Jisung bisa sepercaya itu dengan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya? Mengapa ia tidak takut?  
  
Berbagai hal mulai berkecamuk di pikirannya. Jisung merasa bahwa Minho sejak tadi tidak menunjukkan tingkah laku yang meresahkan, kecuali saat di mobil tadi ketika pria itu memaksa Jisung untuk memberitahukan namanya. Hanya itu. Sisanya Jisung merasa biasa saja, tidak ada perasaan waspada sama sekali.  
  
“Mungkin karena lo tinggal satu komplek sama gue?”  
  
Refleks Minho saat itu juga langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti itu yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Jisung. Unik sekali pemuda manis itu.  
  
Ingin rasanya Minho melindungi.  
  
“Puas ketawanya?”  
  
Jisung bertanya kesal dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Beneran deh malam ini dia dikejutkan oleh tingkah laku Minho yang berbeda-beda itu.  
  
“Lo jangan ngomong kayak gitu kalau diajak orang asing kayak gini. Nanti diculik beneran gimana?”  
  
“Hm..” Jisung berpikir sebentar. “Gampang kok. Nanti lo juga bakal tolongin gue.”  
  
“Pede banget?” Minho mengernyit. Namun, jantungnya malah berdebar sangat kencang ketika mendengar ucapan asal dari Jisung.  
  
Jisung mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Kentang goreng yang seharusnya milik Minho justru kini malah dihabisi oleh Jisung. “Yah, abis…” ujarnya pelan ketika melihat isi di bungkusan makanan tersebut telah kosong,  
  
“Masih ada satu lagi di mobil. Mau gue ambilin?”  
  
Jisung menggeleng. “Nggak deh. Kebanyakan makan di jam segini nggak baik.”  
  
Minho terkekeh kecil. Kini suasana di antara mereka berdua hening kembali. Bukan rasa canggung. Tetapi baik Minho dan Jisung sedang menikmati pemandangan waktu tengah malam yang begitu indah.  
  
“Bulannya cantik banget ya?”  
  
Jisung mengangguk setuju. Ia terpana dengan segala hal yang dilihatnya di tengah malam seperti ini. Tidak menyangka bahwa pengalamannya menikmati keindahan tengah malam itu justru ditemani oleh kehadiran Minho, yang bahkan baru dikenalnya hari itu.  
  
“Oh ya, ucapan lo itu tadi..” Tiba-tiba Jisung teringat sesuatu. “Kalau versi bahasa Jepangnya sih 月が綺麗ですね ( _tsuki ga kirei desune_ ). Ucapan kayak gitu biasanya kalau mau－”  
  
Jisung terdiam.  
  
“Apa?” Minho bertanya penasaran. Ia jadi tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan seperti ini, anggap saja ia mendapatkan pengetahuan baru.  
  
“Hm… Ya begitu deh.” Jisung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang. Ucapan itu biasanya dilakukan oleh anak-anak muda Jepang dalam menyatakan cinta. 

Tapi, masa sih dia mau bilang hal itu kepada Minho? Padahal Minho juga tadi hanya berucap untuk memuji bulannya. Ia tidak ingin Minho berpikir aneh-aneh dari ucapannya.

Minho hanya berdehem. Matanya berkilat penasaran. Oke, kalau Jisung tidak mau memberitahunya tentang hal itu. Maka Minho akan mencarinya sendiri nanti.

“Oh ya, gue dari jurusan teknik komputer semester lima. Lo sendiri?”  
  
“Gue maba sastra Jepang,” balas Jisung pelan. Seketika ia tersadar, “Ah, harusnya gue manggil kakak ya?”  
  
Minho hanya mengangguk pelan. Itu berarti dirinya dan Jisung hanya berbeda dua tahun. Ah, masih dekat kok jarak usia mereka, bisalah Jisung dijadikannya sebagai pacar nanti.  
  
Abaikan saja pemikiran Minho di atas tadi.  
  
Atmosfer kembali hening. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk mulai kembali menyerang Jisung. Pemuda itu menguap pelan. Minho yang menyadarinya pun segera bangkit berdiri dari kap mobil.  
  
“Yuk, pulang.”  
  
Jisung mengangguk kecil. Minho kembali membukakan pintu untuk Jisung dan kali ini ia tidak ingin protes lagi. Biarlah si yang lebih tua itu melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.  
  
Pada akhirnya di perjalanan pulang itu mereka mendengarkan lagu sambil mengobrol, sebenarnya Jisung mengantuk tapi ia tidak ingin tertidur begitu saja di hadapan orang asing. Ternyata cukup banyak ada kesamaan antara Jisung dengan Minho. Salah satunya adalah keduanya sesama penggemar band dari Australia, Chase Atlantic. Mereka berdua sibuk bercengkrama seraya tertawa pelan.  
  
Atmosfer di antara mereka berdua kini lebih hangat. Meskipun terkadang Minho melontarkan candaan iseng, tapi Jisung kini meresponnya dengan santai dan tidak sejutek sebelumnya.  
  
Hingga kini ketika mobil telah berhenti memasuki area salah satu jalan di komplek rumah mereka. Keduanya pun keluar dari mobil.   
Sebelum Jisung benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia menoleh ke arah Minho. “Makasih Kak udah ngajakin gue jalan-jalan.”

“Harusnya kita jalan pas malam minggu tahu.”

Jisung terkekeh, “Anti-mainstream banget ya? Tapi di jam segini nggak apa-apa sih. Lo justru udah mengubah pandangan gue tentang sesuatu.”

“Oh ya? Apa?” Minho penasaran.

Jisung terkekeh seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, “Rahasia.”  
Jalan-jalan di tengah malam bersama pria asing membuat Jisung menemukan pengalaman baru. Selama ini pemuda itu selalu bermain aman, ia tidak ingin seenaknya mempercayai orang asing. 

Tapi Minho itu bagaimana ya… Ia terlihat berbeda. Untuk pertemuan mereka Jisung masih percaya sih. Tetapi tidak tahu kalau seterusnya bagaimana, lagipula kalau terjadi sesuatu pasti ayahnya dengan sigap akan menghajar Minho untuknya.

“Rahasia mulu ah. Dikira lirik lagu kali.” Minho terkekeh. Baru saja pria itu ingin berbalik pergi. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Jisung tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh Minho dari belakang. Jisung juga tidak paham bagaimana bisa ia memeluk orang asing seperti itu. Tapi kali ini ia ingin mengikuti insting. Maka dari itu, dipeluknya erat tubuh si yang lebih tua. Jisung membenamkan dirinya di antara punggung yang lebar itu sambil berbisik, “Makasih Kak Minho.”

Minho tersenyum kecil. Terasa seperti ada sensasi kupu-kupu di perutnya ketika tubuh hangat keduanya berpelukan di tengah udara dingin. 

Setelah itu Jisung melepaskan dirinya dan barulah Minho bisa menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda berparas manis itu melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke rumahnya. Minho buru-buru menahan.

“Eh, jaket gue nggak dibalikin?”

Jisung menggeleng. “Besok masih bisa ketemu, kan?”

Entah itu bisa disebut sebagai kode atau tidak. Namun, Minho segera merencanakan sesuatu di pikirannya bahwa besok ia harus ke rumah Jisung lagi. Sepertinya ada lampu hijau untuknya.

Minho menatap kepergian Jisung dengan lamat. Hatinya berdesir senang ketika mendapatkan suatu pelukan tak terduga. Baru saja Minho ingin kembali ke rumahnya, tanpa sengaja manik hitamnya menangkap suatu objek.

Minho tersenyum miring ketika melihat sosok kucing kesayangannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon besar. Kucing berbulu oranye yang selalu mencari masalah dengan Jisung. Kucing tersebut menghampirinya seraya mengeong kecil. Mata bulat kucing itu menatap Minho seakan-akan misi yang dilaluinya selama seminggu itu telah berhasil.

Pria itu segera menggendong kucing tersebut. Dielusnya pelan tubuh gembul itu seraya senyuman miring terpatri di bibirnya. Minho berbisik kecil,

" _Good job,_ Soonie."

\-----

end

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> MINSUNG GEMAS BANGET! Dah itu aja.  
> Intinya aku sayang Minsung<3
> 
> twt: @tehtiramisu


End file.
